cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Snooky
'Snooky '''is one of the secondary antagonists in the ''Nature Dragon franchise. He's the loyal minion of Mechanikat and a deceitful kitty who's notorious for robbing from planets and even the Dog Stars' ship in order to achieve power and wealth. Background Snooky was a stray cat who was abandoned by his parents many years ago. Being stranded in the middle of the galaxy, Snooky tried to seek shelter from other planets, only for them to kick him out of their house or off of their planet. Snooky had nowhere else to go. He began to create signs saying that he'll work for food and shelter, only for them to completely ignore him. Shortly after his self exile, Mechanikat spot a homeless Snooky and figured that he would make a great assistant. Snooky was brought aboard Mechanikat's spaceship and his hard-working ethics proved to be useful aboard the ship. He began to help Mechanikat with devising plans to conquer the universe, after revealing to hold a bigotry against dogs like his master. Development Snooky is based off Snooky Wookums from ''Krypto the Superdog. ''In the cartoon series, he served as Mechanikat's loyal minion and the secondary antagonist of the cartoon series. Snooky's backstory and how he encountered Mechanikat was unknown but the storywriter was aware that Snooky was born evil and deceitful. In the Wooten version, his backstory is similar to Mechanikat's, only this time, the storywriter decided not to have Snooky, be an orphan like his master. Also, in the cartoon series, Snooky had a rather female voice despite the fact, that he's a male. In the story, the storywriter imagines Snooky having a deep voice that fits his villainous and dark nature. Personality While appearing cute and innocent, Snooky is shown to be an evil and dishonest kitty who takes pride in stealing objects that he finds to be valuable. Snooky is shown to be rather clumsy when following a direct order from Mechanikat, which is why he invents certain devices that he uses to do away with his enemies. His main objective is please his master and help him rule the universe as his merciless and dark guard. For a head minion, Snooky shows to be very responsible by admitting his failures to Mechanikat and saying that he'll do better in the future. While seeming to be callous and abusive in tone and in appearance, Snooky was tragic and distressful. Unknown to his origin and the reason why his parents abandoned him, left Snooky to believe that no one loved him and came close to comfort him at a very young age. Snooky became ill-mannered, aloof and unapproachable, due to the neglect and abuse that he had to endure for a decade. Snooky became very vicious and enjoyed attacking others, unless if he could use his claws. Having adapted to a brutal behavior, Snooky began to do whatever it takes to please his master, even if it means savagely attacking and murdering the innocent in the process. It is then, how Mechanikat's teaching Snooky's humanity began to decrease as spend every day down to the point, where he descended into an insanity and madness that was shown to be extremely dangerous. Unbeknownst to Snooky, he poses a dark reflection of Mechanikat was like when his parents and master passed away. Their ambition to make their masters proud and prove their superiority towards their kind is a sign of determination and desperation that is expressed in the present day. Physical appearance Snooky is a small and slender blue kitty with green eyes and sharp teeth. Appearances The Nature Dragon: The Series The Nature Dragon meets Krypto After his recent defeat against the Dog Stars, Snooky was ordered to steal a machine that could project any memory onto the monitor and bring it back to him, so Mechanikat could use it to retrieve a memory of blueprints that he plans to use in order to overthrow the Dog Stars and assume control of the universe. Snooky witnesses the invention being in the hands of the young inventor, Hugo, so while he had his back turned, he disabled the machine, so it would go haywire. With the science fair occupied, Snooky was free to steal the invention and bring it back to Mechanikat. Krypto and Streaky reveal to Matthew about Snooky's theft and board the Dog Stars' ship, where they'll go over to Mechanikat's spaceship. They managed to infiltrate the spaceship but was captured and sentenced to a painful death by Mechanikat, not before neutralizing the Dog Stars' powers and revealing to take over planet Earth after he regains his memory from the Memory Projector that is now able to retrieve forgotten memories with help from Snooky. The two cats leave the control room to activate the machine. During their absence, Hugo de-neutralized the Dog Stars' powers and freed them from the cage. Hearing the commotion, Mechanikat unleashes an army of Catbots to eliminate the Dog Stars and Hugo. The heroes managed to defeat the Catbots, eject Mechanikat's restored memory and retrieve the Memory Projector, not before Tail Terrier dangles Snooky over a tub, as retribution for stealing Hugo's invention and trying to kill him.Category:Article of the week Category:Cats Category:Henchmen Category:Males Category:Animated characters Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Villains Category:Inventors Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Based-off characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Adults Category:TV Animation characters Category:Servants Category:Wooten Villains Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Scientists Category:American characters Category:Thieves